


Relations

by hallow777



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Fun times with a bit of mystery, Laura and Carmilla taking care of a kid, Like seriously a lot of blood drinking and eating blood covered things, Lots of blood mentions and general vampire things
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-10 09:31:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4386671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hallow777/pseuds/hallow777
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mattie finds herself in charge of a small toddler, and fully intends to push the child off on Carmilla, but then realizes she had already sent Carmilla off to take care of another problem already. It's only then that she realizes that the human that Carmilla is so fond of might be useful after all.</p>
<p>Laura, of course, grows curious about the small girl she suddenly finds herself taking care of but as she digs deeper into the mystery, she ends up finding out that she has more in common with her than she thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Carmilla walked into the apartment and took a deep breath, taking in the smell of baked goods that always seemed to hang in the air. She had missed this place. It may have been one of her mother’s old places, but now it was turning into a place that was her and Laura’s. And the ginger twins too, but she liked to ignore that whenever possible. 

It had been a little over two weeks since she had last been there, she had been off taking care of some things for Mattie and she was glad nothing had changed, well except for the place being a bit messier than usual, which was kind of odd considering the curly red-head’s need to clean everything. 

Carmilla walked into the living room, and dropped her bag on the floor by what Laura had claimed as her desk, then headed into the back of the house but was stopped when her foot kicked something, sending it skittering across the floor. 

Normally, she wouldn’t care. Someone else could pick it up, it wasn’t bothering her, but it was brightly colored and if she didn’t know better, she would say it looked like a sippy cup

Picking the object up caused the liquid inside to slosh around, causing the smell to reach her nose.

It wasn’t just a sippy cup. It was a sippy cup full of blood. 

~~~~~~~~~~

Two Weeks Earlier:

“-and that concludes today’s campus news report. Stay alert, and stay safe, viewers. Until tomorrow,” Laura clicked stop on the recording just as she heard the front door slam open violently, followed by the click of Mattie’s heels and… crying?

“Carmilla! Get out here this instant, or so help me I will hunt you down,” the angry and frustrated tone of Mattie’s voice almost had Laura frozen in her chair, not wanting to get in the middle of whatever was going on but the crying was still happening and it definitely wasn’t coming from Mattie so she had to see what was going on.

Laura stood up and pushed aside the curtain that she used during news broadcasts and stilled at the sight of a tiny child desperately clinging to Mattie, who obviously wanted nothing to do with the child.

Mattie quickly looked at Laura and took a menacing step towards her, “You, human! Where is my sister?” 

“Um…” Laura could only focus on the child still clinging to Mattie.

“Where. Is. She?” Mattie ground out and all of a sudden she was in Laura’s face, snarling at her, causing her to jump back immediately.

“You sent her to do something! Don’t you remember? Sent her to go pick up some vampire thing, I don’t know!” Laura gestured wildly with her hands in a panic and Mattie took a step back as she realized that she did indeed do that, but if Carmilla wasn’t there, then she had a problem.

A tiny, still crying problem.

But maybe not.

Mattie looked at Laura then at the tiny child and then back to Laura before shrugging and pulling the child off her by the back of her shirt and held her out to Laura, “I guess you will have to do.”

Laura held her arms out for the child who hesitantly came to her and as soon as she was secure in her arms, Mattie gave a sarcastic wave and vanished in a puff of smoke.

“Oookay then… That was weird,” was all Laura got out before Mattie reappeared in a puff of smoke.

“If she dies or is otherwise harmed in anyway, I will take great pleasure in ridding you from this earth,” and then she was gone again.

Laura looked down at the child in her arms who was looking at her and sighed, thinking that for Silas, this was actually pretty tame.

~~~~~~~~~~

The small child was happy to be held but it took a very long time for Laura to get her to talk, in fact, it took so long that Laura wasn’t even sure if the child could talk but she figured she was about two or three years old, so she would have known a few words at least and it turned out that Laura was right.

On the talking part, at least. She still wasn’t sure how old she was. When she had asked, the small child seemed to think about it and then said ten which Laura just brushed off because she had babysitted a lot of kids back at home and there was no way this tiny child was ten years old.

Eventually with a lot of gentle coaxing, the little girl told her that her name was Emilia but when asked what she was doing with Mattie, she just said “mommy busy”. 

It was about that time that Danny stormed in complaining loudly about something the Zeta’s did, causing the little girl to scream and take up residence under Laura’s desk for the time being.

~~~~~~~~~~

It had taken a while and a lot of promising that Danny wasn’t around anymore to get Emilia out from under the desk but once they did, Laura decided it was time to fix some lunch for the two of them.

Laura had no problem snacking on cookies until dinner but she didn’t know how long Emilia was going to be staying with them and didn’t want to deal with her on a sugar high so she set off to the kitchen with the little girl following behind her and set about finding something the child would eat.

Which turned out to be absolutely nothing. She tried going through everything in the kitchen, trying to at least find something the little girl would eat but though she would try everything, she always ended up spitting it back out.

She even resorted to cookies, who spits out cookies??

After the cookie spitting fiasco, Laura was getting frustrated. She didn’t know what to do, she’d tried everything in the kitchen and Emilia wouldn’t eat anything even though she had now started telling Laura that she was hungry.

They had gone through everything in the kitchen, except… 

Laura looked over at the girl sitting impatiently at the table, sitting on a bunch of Laura’s school books so she could actually reach the table before going back to the fridge and pulling out the “soy milk” container.

She looked at it for a minute, trying to decide if she really should try this or not but they had been through everything else and Mattie was the one who dropped her off so…

Laura poured a tiny bit into a small cup, not wanting to waste more than that if she was wrong, and then took it over and placed it in front of the child who grabbed it and smelled of it.

The smile she gave Laura was probably the cutest thing she’d seen in a long time.

It was so cute that Laura almost didn’t notice two little fangs sticking out.

Almost.


	2. Bloody Cookies

“So Mattie just dumped her here and left?” Lafontaine asked as the three of them sat at the kitchen table and watched through the doorway as the energetic little girl zoomed around the living room, checking out everything she could.

“Pretty much.”

“So, let me get this straight,” Lafontaine looked at Perry then back at Laura, “you are suddenly the caretaker of a tiny baby vamp for who knows how long and you can’t get ahold of Mattie or Carmilla for details?”

“Yeah, Carm didn’t even take her phone she just said that where she was going she wouldn’t get any reception. She just said she’d be back in a few weeks. As for Mattie, do you really think she carries a phone? Or if she did that I’d have her number?” 

“Right. Sorry. Well, I guess it could be worse. She could be trying to eat us… She’s not going to eat us, right?” Lafontaine ask jokingly, but then Laura was silent for just a little longer than was comfortable for Perry.

“Laura. She’s not going to attack us, is she?” 

“I don’t know! Am I suddenly the expert on baby vampires?” 

“Well, you are dating a vampire so I’m pretty sure you know more than us.”

Lafontaine had a point but Laura really knew nothing about this particular vampire other than the fact she drank blood and could apparently eat other foods as long as there was blood on it. 

Laura didn’t want to think about the poor cookie that had been immediately dunked into the cup of blood by the small child. It was such a waste.

Emilia rushed into the kitchen and quickly climbed up and settled into Laura’s lap, looking at Lafontaine and Perry warily. They hadn’t come in as loudly as Danny so she had mostly ignored them since she was too busy checking things out around the house.

“It’s okay, they aren’t scary. This is Lafontaine,” Laura pointed to the short haired one and then pointed to Perry, “and this is Perry. They are my friends, okay?”

The little girl nodded even though she wasn’t facing Laura and then something finally occurred to Laura, “Oh my gosh, here I am introducing you to my friends and you don’t even know my name, do you?”

Emilia turned around in her lap so that she could face Laura, “human!”

Lafontaine snorted and Laura groaned before correcting the girl, “no, that’s just what Mattie called me. My name is Laura, okay? Laura.”

“‘kay,” then something behind Laura caught the child’s attention and she was off checking out things in the kitchen. Laura kept an eye on her of course but she was barely three feet and most of the dangerous stuff was up top or locked up in the basement. Plus, she seemed curious but also seemed to know what things needed to be left alone. Must be a vampire danger sense type thing.

“Okay so, I don’t know what you are going to do about this but I guess you don’t have much of a choice, huh? Will you be okay with her by yourself? Perry and I have to get to class while we can before the Zeta’s launch their new attack on the Summer Society.”

“Oh yeah, it’s fine. I mean, even if she’s a vampire, she’s still just a toddler. How much trouble can we really get into?”

The moment those words left her mouth, Laura already regretted them.

~~~~~~~~~~

By the time Lafontaine and Perry finally came back, they both had had several classes to attend, the apartment was in utter chaos. 

It looked like a war had happened there.

Papers thrown everywhere, blood and cookies on the floor, furniture upturned. 

It was a sight to behold and would have instantly panicked the two if they couldn’t see Laura and Emilia curled up on the couch, both sound asleep from their very eventful day even though it was just past dinner time. 

Perry just shook her head and pulled out her emergency gloves and got to work, tackling the blood on the floor first and then throwing the blood soaked clothes that she found nearby into the washer. It was the clothes that Laura and Emilia had been wearing when they had left for classes, but she decided she really didn't want to know what had happened. All that mattered to Perry right now was that Laura was wearing a new set of clothes- Emilia was in what looked like a shirt of Laura’s that was big enough to be a nightgown on her- and that the dirty clothes were currently soaking in the washer.

~~~~~~~~~~

The next morning, Laura woke up mildly confused because the room was clean but the little energetic demon was still there next to her so it definitely wasn’t a dream. She got up from the couch, stretching out her back and trying to work the kinks out of her neck, sleeping on the couch wasn’t her best idea but she had been so exhausted trying to keep up with the little girl that once she had fallen asleep on the couch, Laura did too.

With a yawn, Laura made her way into the kitchen, her stomach letting her know they had slept through dinner, to find Perry scrubbing away at the table where a cup of blood had gotten knocked over last night.

“Morning.” 

“Morning to you too, what the hell happened while we were gone yesterday? The entire place looked like a Zeta/Summer Society war zone. It was honestly pretty impressive,” Lafontaine remarked while handing the milk and cereal to Laura who had already gotten herself a bowl and spoon out.

“She wanted to play but there was no way I could possibly keep up with her and she’d stop and say she was hungry so I’d get her a cup of blood but she would always forget she still had it and end up spilling it and then she eventually got it all over her dress and threw a huge fit and took it out on the furniture. After that though she calmed down and eventually fell asleep.”

Lafontaine let out a low whistle and Perry took the chance to talk to Laura, “what are you going to do about classes? We don’t know when Mattie is coming back to pick her up and I don’t think your professors would appreciate you bringing her.”

“I don’t know, luckily I don’t have any important classes for a few days after that whole half the professors got turned into toads thing. I guess I’ll just hope Mattie shows up before then?”

Laura was just about to spoon another scoop of cereal into her mouth when she heard a terrified cry coming from the living room and rushed in, expecting someone to be after the small child but after a few minutes of crying, Emilia eventually calmed down enough to say she was scared when she woke up alone.

And that she was hungry, again. Laura had thought that since she was so little she would eat less but she probably ate just as much as Carmilla, if not more.

Hand in hand, they walked back into the kitchen where Lafontaine and Perry had sat back down after they realized that nothing was attacking the girl in the living room and the little girl climbed up, with some help, onto the chair that still had the stack of textbooks on it.

Laura tried to offer the girl a cup of blood for breakfast but even though she didn’t seem to know the word for cereal, she made it very clear that she wanted some too so Laura got a small bowl out and filled it with cereal and then without really thinking about it, she poured some blood into it as well before bringing it to the table.

Emilia was thrilled with her breakfast but Lafontaine and Perry both immediately paled and stood up from the table, “okay, I can handle Carmilla sipping her blood but that is just wrong.”

“Sorry Laf, I didn’t really think. Oh Perry, before you go, did you happen to wash the clothes from last night? Her clothes?”

“Yes, they are folded up in the laundry room, I didn’t know where to put them.”

“Thanks, I don’t know how long she’s going to be staying but I’m going to take her into town after breakfast. We may have went through the last of Carm’s supply last night, plus if she’s going to be staying for a while, at the very least she’s going to need some sippy cups so the blood doesn’t just end up on the floor every time.”

“Oh good idea. Okay, uh, we should go now,” Perry had to pull Lafontaine away who was suddenly transfixed by the sight of the bloody cereal. Because even though they were disgusted by the sight, their mind no doubt going through a million scientific questions relating to how it gets processed in her body and if she could taste the cereal past the blood.

Laura went back to finishing her cereal, trying not to think too had about the meal the little girl was having next to her. Honestly, there was nothing worse than watching that poor cookie being dunked in blood and then eaten last night so this cereal didn’t really bother her.

It looked horrible for sure, but if that’s what the girl wanted or needed then so be it.

“So,” she started, catching the little girl’s attention, “does that sound good? Do you want to go shopping with me? We need to get some more blood and you some cups.”

“Shopping?” the word was said around a mouth full of bloody cereal that then dripped down onto the shirt Laura had let her borrow.

“And some extra clothes, apparently. You are a messy eater,” Laura leaned forward and wiped the remaining blood from around the girl’s mouth, thinking about how weird her life had become since she had come to Silas.

If her father only knew the crazy things that went on at Silas he would be worrying himself to death and something told her he wouldn’t be too happy about her spending her spending money on things for a baby vampire.


	3. Chapter 3

A little ways outside of campus there was a small town that didn’t seem to have many people actually living in it, but it certainly had plenty of shops and places to visit. It was a real hit with the students but no one seemed to know what it was called. Everyone just called it “The Town” and no one ever questioned it, except for Laura, of course. She never did find out what the actual name of it was but she hadn’t really had time with the whole battle with the Dean thing and then their return back to campus.

No matter what it’s real name was, it would surely have everything she would need to continue taking care of the tiny vampire for however long Mattie decided to leave her there so after playing a while and packing a cold bag with the little supply of blood they had left, and getting the girl changed back into her dress, they headed behind the apartment.

Behind the apartment was a garage that held two cars. One was a very shiny and very pricey sports car of some sort that Laura wouldn’t dare touch. The other was a more typical everyday car so she decided to take that one instead.

Most students just went by foot but she needed some place to keep the blood in so she didn’t have to carry it around, plus she didn’t think the little girl would be able to make the walk all the way there without getting tired or bored. She knew they were going to end up with a couple bags worth of things too and she didn’t want to have to carry them all the way back. It was just easier this way.

The cars used to be the Dean’s so just like the apartment, she was simply borrowing one for a little while. Besides, Carmilla had already taken the sports car out of a spin a number of times already and Laura knew she was going to drive a lot safer and slower than Carmilla ever thought about doing.

Laura opened up the back seat of the car to let Emilia in, planning to just have her sit in the seat and buckle up even though she knew she should be in a kid’s car seat but it’s not like the Dean would magically have one on hand.

Except apparently she did.

Inside the backseat was a kid’s car seat that was the same type a normal human child of Emilia’s size would use, just the harness was a little to small for her but a few seconds later Laura had adjusted it to fit her and got the tiny vampire buckled in.

It was certainly strange, but Laura wasn’t going to question it right now and just climbed into the driver’s seat and started the engine. Her father wasn’t very big on letting her drive herself places but he had made sure she knew how to drive in case of an emergency when she was tall enough to reach the pedals- which didn’t happen until she was twelve- so she had no problem backing out of the garage and heading through campus and over into the town.

She didn’t want to spend a lot of time in town, who knows what could happen if Emilia got mad again like when she spilled blood on her dress, so Laura decided to go ahead and head to the other side of the town where a large department store was located in the hopes of finding everything they needed there.

Emilia was strangely quiet for most of the ride there, she seemed content to just look out the windows at things passing by until Laura pulled into a parking space and hopped out of the car and then came around to unbuckle the child.

“We are going shopping?”

“Yeah, we need a few things to make life easier while you are with us. Plus some new clothes for you.”

The child smiled brightly and willingly took Laura’s hand so they could head into the store together where Laura grabbed a shopping cart and put her in it. The last thing she needed was to lose a tiny vampire in a department store. Mattie would have her head for sure.

Laura had only been there once before, back when she first started and Betty claimed she needed some college appropriate clothes and had dragged Laura long with her on her shopping trip so she wasn’t really sure where anything was. Soon though, with the help of some signs, she found herself walking down an aisle with sippy cups.

There was a small debate between her and Emilia on which cups to get- Emilia wanted the pretty purple ones while Laura just wanted some that were spill proof- but they finally settled on some and after grabbing a couple of smaller bowls for her, they moved on and found themselves in the kid’s clothes.

Seeing as this was a store that mostly catered to college students, their kid’s section wasn’t anything spectacular but it would do for now. Plus, just about all of it was on sale in an effort to get someone to buy something from that section.

“Alright so, you like dresses don’t you? I know that at least.”

The little girl nodded happily, giving Laura a fangy smile that caused Laura to look around frantically, making sure no one saw it before pushing the cart over to the rack of dresses that would be about her size and stepping to the side briefly to grab a package of underwear for the girl.

By the time she stepped back over to the cart, Emilia had already pulled out two dresses. One that was way too big for her and one that was way too small for her.

“Picked some out, did you?”

“Uh huh.”

Laura looked at the dresses she had and then looked through the rack herself before pulling out two dresses that matched the ones Emilia had but were in the size normal for a two year old which was the size of the dress she was currently wearing. She gently took the too small dress and the too big dress and put them back up before holding up the dresses she had picked out up to the girl before switching one out for a slightly bigger one just to make sure it wouldn’t be too short on her.

Her father had been giving her regular spending money each month since she went off to college but since she had been a little preoccupied with the Dean and all the other things going on, she hadn’t really had a chance or a need to buy anything so she let the girl pick out a few pairs of pants and shirts too.

After that, they headed over to the boy’s section of the store to let Emilia look for clothes there too. They had only really started in the girl’s section because she knew the girl would want dresses. Emilia ended up picking out a few outfits that were like little suits almost. They had pants, a shirt, a vest, and a little bow tie. Lafontaine was going to love them on the girl.

Laura might have put a few Harry Potter and other similar shirts in the cart for the girl as well.

The kid’s pajamas were further back so they headed there next where Emilia picked out a few pairs of princess pajamas and then two pairs of glow in the dark dinosaur pajamas.

After that, Laura figured it was about time they headed out of there. Emilia would be getting hungry soon and they still needed to go pick up more blood as well so she turned the cart around to head to the door when Emilia’s foot swung into her thigh gently and it reminded her they should probably check out socks and shoes while they were there. The shoes she had on now were wearing thin and seemed to be a little small on her so off to the shoes they went, grabbing a package of socks on the way.

A little while later, they finally checked out and made it out to the car with two new pairs of shoes- one pair of sneakers for every day and then one pair of dress shoes to go with those adorable suits she picked out- and as expected, as soon as Emilia was settled into her carseat, she started saying she was hungry.  
So Laura dug through the bags she had just put in the car and pulled out a sippy cup, filling it with blood from the cold bag and then handing it to the girl.

That was officially the last of the blood, they definitely had to get more.

* * *

They drove back to campus and parked in front of a small strip of stores that was literally on the edge of campus. Laura got out and unbuckled Emilia and got her out, not even bothering to make her leave the sippy cup in the car because they were literally about to go get more blood anyway, it wouldn’t matter.

Taking the girl’s hand in hers, they started walking down the sidewalk and came to the end of the shops but instead of turning around, Laura kept walking forward and suddenly the air shimmered around them and one more shop appeared in front of them and they went inside.

Inside was just one little window with one guy sitting behind it. It was creepy, but this wasn’t the first time Laura had been there.

“Hi Joe. The usual, please.”

He just cocked an eyebrow at her, “ID please?”

She pulled her student ID out of her pocket and pressed it against the glass so that he could see, she learned her lesson the first time she’d handed it to him and she’d gotten it back covered in thick slime that took weeks to clean off.

He grunted at her and grumbled something about how humans shouldn’t be picking up blood but Laura knew that he would do it anyway. Carmilla had already made sure of that the first time she’d tried to pick some up for her vampire roommate and he hadn’t given her any. Carmilla still wouldn’t tell her what she threatened him with.

He disappeared for a few moments then came back with a Silas U bag filled with blood bags that he reluctantly handed over to her. She still didn’t know what his problem was when she picked up blood but he hadn’t refused her since Carmilla “talked” to him so she just thanked him and headed out the door with her tiny vampire in tow.

Once they were back in the car, their shopping all done, they headed back to the apartment where Perry and Lafontaine were waiting for them to have dinner with them.

Even though Emilia had just had a cup of blood on the way back from shopping, by the time they were ready to sit down and eat she was ready for some more but instead of drinking it from the cup, she decided she wanted it on her spaghetti.

Perry was pretty sure she was never going to be able to look at pasta the same way again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everything happens for a reason so while this chapter might not have been the most exciting, there are some important things here. Plus, this story is all about domestic Laura and Carmilla taking care of a child so...
> 
> Carmilla will come back in soon and we will catch back up to the first part of this story.


	4. Chapter 4

“You know, I thought when you hauled all those kid’s clothes in that there was no way she would actually use all those while she was here but clearly, I was wrong,” Lafontaine said as Laura helped the little girl out of her now blood stained clothes after a particularly messy breakfast of pancakes and blood.

“Well if they hadn’t been on sale I wouldn’t have been able to get so much stuff. I guess we are going to need it though. I still haven’t heard anything from Mattie since she dropped her off.”

It had been four days since Mattie showed up and dropped Emilia off and Laura liked to think they had all adjusted nicely. Perry was still a bit squeamish about all the blood drinking but Lafontaine had completely gotten used to it by now.

As for Emilia, she was doing just fine as well.

“I can get dressed myself,” the little girl said as soon as she was clean of blood and took off into Laura and Carmilla’s room where her clothes were currently, not caring that she was running through the house half naked.

“I thought after that threat that Mattie would have at least checked to make sure she was okay by now,” Laura said as she started cleaning up the table from their breakfast before Perry saw it and flipped out.

“Maybe vampires have some kind of extra sense? Like she knows that she’s alive, or something? What surprises me is how cool Emilia is with all this. She suddenly gets dropped off with a bunch of humans and she doesn’t even give it a second thought.”

“I wonder if this isn’t the first time? She was crying when Mattie dropped her off but after that she’s been fine. She did ask when Carmilla was coming back but that’s the closest she’s come to saying anything about staying with us. She called her by her original name though which was odd.”

“Are you sure I can’t take just a teeny, tiny blood sample from her? Maybe even just a hair sample would work? I have so many other questions like why is she so tiny was she turned at that age or can vampires be born? How does that work? Or like- oh my god,” Lafontaine suddenly stopped as Emilia came out in the little suit that they had bought at the store and as expected, she made it look amazing.

“Looking sharp there, kid,” Lafontaine said and Emilia just smiled at them.

“I like dresses but I like this too,” and that’s all she had to say about it before she ran off towards Laura’s computer.

Apparently all kids, vampire or not, can become addicted to Netflix. Laura was totally going to show her Doctor Who soon.

“You did good, Frosh.”

“Huh? Oh, the suits? She picked them out.”

“There’s more than one? So cute.”

And then suddenly Mattie was standing next to the table, completely ignoring Lafontaine who had jumped straight out of the chair and flattened themselves against the far wall in shock.

“Where is she?” Mattie started, irritation clear on her face, “please don’t tell me that you couldn’t even handle the simple task of-”

She was suddenly cut off as Emilia launched herself onto the older vampire, hanging onto her waist as Mattie looked down at her, “oh good, you are still alive. Time to go.”

Laura started to protest but before she could get anything out, they were gone in a puff of smoke.

* * *

 

The rest of the day passed by as uneventfully as a day can be at Silas and Laura found herself missing the little whirlwind of a girl but she did enjoy a nice night's sleep without a tiny vampire foot finding its way into her ribs or face in the middle of the night and headed to class the next day like normal.

It really did work out for the best though, Laura wasn’t sure how she would have dealt with classes and Emilia too but she did miss the little girl. She wished that Mattie had at least taken a few seconds so that she could have taking the rest of Emilia’s stuff with her though. It’s not like it was doing any good here but Laura left it in the drawer she had emptied for the little girl anyway.

Maybe later on she could have Mattie give it to the girl. Maybe after Carmilla came back so that she didn’t have to deal with Mattie on her own.

Laura was in the middle of her third class of the day, diligently taking notes when suddenly the door to the room was pushed open violently.

“Laura!” a tiny voice shouted and suddenly she had a lap full of tiny vampire again.

“Emilia? What are you doing here? You can’t be here, I’m in the middle of class,” Laura whispered to the girl but it was too late, the professor was already making his way over to her.

“Ms. Hollis, it isn’t like you to disrupt class. What is going- Oh,” the professor stopped dead in his tracks five feet away from the two of them and just stared at Emilia.

“Ms.- Ms. Emilia. I didn’t realize it was you… I’ll just-” he backpedaled away from them so fast, bumping into a few tables along the way until he was safely back at his podium where he continued the lecture like nothing had ever happened even though Emilia was still chatting away happily on her lap.

What in the world just happened?

* * *

 

Once class was over, Laura left the room with Emilia in tow, trying to figure out what to do as she still had one more class to go today. It wasn’t absolutely necessary though, she could miss it if she had to but she really didn’t want to.

She also didn’t want to have to try and explain Emilia to her next professor either but luckily- or unluckily, Laura wasn’t quite sure yet- Mattie happened to be stomping down the hallway as soon as they rounded the corner.

“I will not be chasing you all over campus, little one,” Mattie said as she made a grab for the girl who quickly ducked behind Laura.

Standing between Mattie and anything or anyone she wanted was not where Laura really enjoyed being but Emilia wasn’t having any of it, “I wanna stay with Laura! I wanna wait for ‘Alla to get back with Laura.”

“My sister will not be back for over a week, are you sure?” Mattie eyed Laura and the girl.

“Uh…” Laura tried to say but Emilia cut her off.

“I’m sure. Mommy is too busy with her new work. Laura is funner.”

“So be it. I won’t be your messenger though. Come tell your mother yourself.”

Emilia nodded and skipped happily over to Mattie and they started back down the hall when Laura finally found her voice again, stuttering out a noise that had Mattie turning around with a sigh, “What is it now? Spit it out. I don’t have time to take care of two children.”

“I- uh. I- what about classes? If I have her, I mean.”

Mattie just smirked, “I think you will find that no one will object to you bringing her to class with you. They know better.”

Laura watched the two vampires leave with a confused look on her face. So somehow the professors knew Emilia? Did they know she was a vampire? Is that why they left her alone? Or is it something else?

_This just keeps getting weirder and weirder,_ Laura thought.


	5. Chapter 5

As it turned out, as usual, Mattie was right. Not a single professor protested to the newest and youngest addition to their class. It seemed as soon as they realized who she was, they tended to act like she wasn't there, even when she got particularly loud and fidgety.

It was very odd, but for now, she wasn't going to question it. Too much.

It didn’t take Laura long to figure out that class went a lot better if she brought stuff for the tiny child to do. After the first day of her fidgeting through classes, they made another run to the store this time for some coloring and activity books for her to do. Apparently she liked the idea that she could do “school work” while Laura did hers.

Sometimes though, those books just couldn’t hold the little girl’s attention and that’s when Carmilla’s iPhone came in handy. She probably wasn’t going to be happy about all the kid games that were now taking up a good chunk of her storage space but Carmilla hardly ever used it anyway plus, Laura was still sporting her trusty old flip phone and it couldn’t play Netflix so the girl didn’t care about it at all.

Speaking of Carmilla, Laura knew that she should be getting back within the next few days and Laura was really looking forward to it. Not only did she miss her, she was also really curious to find out what Carmilla knew about Emilia.

Mattie had disappeared again- not that she would actually bother to answer any of Laura’s questions anyway- and Emilia herself hadn’t really been that helpful when it came to questions like that.

She would try her best to answer questions when Laura asked but nothing really made sense.

When Laura asked who her mother was, the girl just replied that “mommy is mommy” and seemed confused that her mom could have a name other than “mommy” so that wasn’t any help.

All she really learned was that Emilia’s mom was working with Mattie now but there was something really odd that the girl said.

Laura had asked if Emilia had been to Silas before since there was a car seat in the car that fit her and Emilia said that she used to spend a lot of time here with her mom and Carmilla until her mom did something Maman didn’t like then they had to stay in a room for a “really, really long time”.

There was something really unsettling hearing the little child talk about Maman and she even sounded sad when she did but then she perked up soon after and informed Laura that everything was okay now because they were free and could do what they wanted so now her mom was going to work with Mattie and she was happy because she got to stay with Laura.

It was odd, to say the least but short of tracking down Emilia’s mom or finding Mattie, she was just going to have to wait for answers.

In the meantime, Emilia was making sure to keep her busy with trips to the blood bank.

The girl sure did eat a lot which was another thing she wanted to ask Carmilla about. Did she just drink a lot because she was a growing vampire or was this actually the amount that vampires normally drank and Carmilla just didn’t drink that much?

Carmilla would typically have a glass or two a day and that was it where as Emilia had blood with every single meal, one way or another, then usually sipped it from her cup throughout the day. She started out having just blood in her sippy cups but eventually they found out that of all things, she actually enjoyed drinking a mix of blood and soy milk and it helped their supply last a little longer.

Perry still wasn’t sure which was worse. The thought of blood in a sippy cup or the thought of blood and milk in a sippy cup, mixing together to make a horrifying pinkish drink.

* * *

  
Carmilla had hoped nothing had happened while she was gone for two weeks but she was expecting the worst because her tiny girlfriend had trouble staying out of trouble but this was not what she was expecting at all.

She was standing there looking at the sippy cup in her hand, listening to the commotion going on in the kitchen.

“Emilia, no. We do not eat cookies right before dinner. They still need to cool for a while anyway. By the time we all eat, they will be completely cooled,” she could hear Perry say.

There was a small huff and Carmilla could just picture the little girl putting her hands on her hips, “but Laura has one.”

She could hear the air swish around Perry as she whipped around, presumably to look at Laura.

“Laura better not have one.”

Carmilla pushed the door to the kitchen open just in time to see Laura hurriedly shove the rest of her cookie in her mouth while Perry held a spoon out threateningly towards her.

“Well, looks like you guys had fun while I was gone.”

All eyes turned towards Carmilla and she braced herself as the small child propelled herself towards her with inhuman speed, screaming the name Emilia knew her by, “‘Alla!”

Laura just stared at Carmilla holding Emilia, “I have so many questions for you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinda short but I rewrote it a couple times and finally decided to just get this part out of the way so we could get into some of the answers in the next chapter now that Carmilla is back.
> 
> I'm really, really going to try and work on some of these older fics I have so I can finish them before starting too many more. Hopefully, anyway.


End file.
